As shown in FIG. 7, Patent Document 1 discloses a fiber optic cable end fixture 104 for a fiber optic cable 101 that simultaneously fixes both tension fibers 102 and a jacket 103 of the fiber optic cable 101 with a single member. Specifically, a swaging section 108 of a swaging ring 107 is adapted to surround the jacket 103 and the tension fibers 102 laid therebelow which are positioned on a guide section 106 of a stop ring 105, thereby simultaneously swaging and fixing both the tension fibers 102 and the jacket 103.
For example, as shown in FIG. 8, Patent Document 2 discloses an end fixture 204 that fixes tension fibers 202 and a jacket 203 of a fiber optic cable 201. The end fixture 204 has an optical connector 205, a cylindrical support member 207 fitted into a fixing section 206 of the optical connector 205, and a fixing ring 208.
The cylindrical support member 207 includes a cylindrical section 210 and plate-like turn-back pieces 211. The jacket 203 of the fiber optic cable 201 is fitted around the fixing section 206, and the tension fibers 202 are nipped between an outer periphery of the cylindrical section 210 and the turn-back pieces 211 via respective windows 212 of the turn-back pieces 211. Next, the jacket 203 and the tension fibers 202 are secured by moving the fixing ring 208 up to the fixing section 206 and the cylindrical support member 207 and subsequently swaging the fixing ring 208.